


【皇权富贵】烟花漫天

by xiyooooo34



Category: hqfg, 丞昊 - Fandom, 皇权富贵
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-19 19:34:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22936714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiyooooo34/pseuds/xiyooooo34
Summary: *竹马×竹马*黑帮老大×小警察
Kudos: 13





	【皇权富贵】烟花漫天

**Author's Note:**

> 这是2020跨年写的车，被lofpb了我现在补。  
> 第一次用ao3，格式可能看着不爽但是我也不会调，谢谢包容，食用愉快

* 黑帮老大丞×小警察昊  
* 竹马×竹马  
* R 2000+

记得以前的除夕夜，处处都是鞭炮的响亮声。也记得以前的除夕夜，和隔壁的小哥哥一起奔跑在烟花之下。

现在的除夕夜，查禁烟花爆竹，挺冷清的。

黄明昊从警院毕业，是那一届的优秀毕业生。刚进入警局工作，满满的活力和冲劲。

然而命运就是喜欢开玩笑，局长好像看他第一眼就讨厌上了。于是发给他一套肥大的警服，再配了一辆还没乌龟爬的快的巡逻车，让他除夕夜去青巷巡逻，管管那些放烟花爆竹的。

上级命令总要服从的，带着不甘和愤恨，黄明昊还是乖乖地开着巡逻车去了。

哼着小曲儿，缓缓行驶在巷子里。

范丞丞和几个兄弟正捧着满怀的烟花筒，人高马大，远远看过去还挺吓人。

黄明昊往他们那边多看了几眼，吞了口口水。

自己个子不高，性格也挺……软。

不过身为一个警察，还管的还是得硬着头皮管了。

黄明昊咬咬牙，拿扩音器对着他们喊：“禁止燃放烟花爆竹，保护环境，人人有责！”

几个人听到这声音站住了脚步。没等大哥范丞丞发话，就朝黄明昊这边来了。

“喂，你知道哪些人该管那些人不该吗？”

“也不看看我们大哥是谁？小警察？”

黄明昊额头上冒了一层冷汗，还是重复了一遍：“禁止燃放烟花爆竹，保护环境，人人有责。”

几个人笑了，比较高的那个揪住了黄明昊的衣领。

范丞丞抱着双臂旁观了好一阵，如果他们要动手，自己也不会去制止的。只是那个小警察越看越眼熟，却突然想不起来名字。

粉色的唇，浅金色卷毛，没什么脾气，是个警察。

是黄明昊啊。

范丞丞想起来了，是以前除夕夜总缠着他一起放烟花的隔壁的……小朋友。

当年一别，再见竟是这般情景。

眼看手下几个人就要开始揍黄明昊，范丞丞忙拉开他们，把自己手里提着的烟花筒扔进了旁边的垃圾箱。

“我们不放就是了，你们几个也扔了吧。”

势头挺足的一群人明显是懵了，范丞丞又不耐烦地重复了一遍，他们才不舍地朝垃圾桶挪动。

等那几个人扔完，黄明昊早已开着巡逻车走远，仔细分辨，车旁还有他们的大哥范丞丞。

“你现在真的当上警察了啊……”

这么多年后的相遇，黄明昊的警察梦实现了，范丞丞也真的混成了小时候梦想的黑帮老大。

尽管如此，他还是自卑的。

黄明昊歪着头笑了笑，也不知道该说什么。

“你……喝酒吗？”

范丞丞边说边从外套口袋里拿出两瓶白酒，递给黄明昊一瓶开了口的。

不等他回答，自己就先干了一整瓶。

黄明昊愣愣地看着他，出于礼貌抿了一小口。他酒量小的不行，这一小口就有些晕乎乎的。

两个人已经走到了小巷尽头，没有路灯，天色已沉。

可能是一瓶灌的猛了，范丞丞那一直想问黄明昊的话就这么从嘴里溜了出来：

“你他妈知不知道我高中的时候喜欢你？”

“知…知道。”

“知道为什么要逃走？”

范丞丞一身酒气，抚过黄明昊的唇。双手插进那软软的发丝中，一点一点地占有了黄明昊的思绪。

不该喝酒的。

黄明昊被范丞丞吻得透不过气，轻轻推了他几下。

范丞丞扯着他就下了车，按在路旁的墙上，继续侵略唇齿。

撬开牙关，含住黄明昊躲闪的舌。轻柔地吸允，感受着他逐渐热起来的体温。黄明昊揽着范丞丞的脖颈，青涩地回应。

一只手探入衣领，寻找胸前的两颗粉红。

冰凉的指尖刺激着滚烫的乳尖，黄明昊忍不住喘了几声。

“丞丞……啊……”

范丞丞放开他已红得透血的唇，吻上耳垂。手上的挑逗也不停歇，惹得一阵阵酥麻快感掠过黄明昊大脑。

一只手解开裤子，硬得不行的小小丞和黄明昊面对面。

“昊昊…你看，我难受。”

黄明昊的后穴早已湿润，粘腻的液体透湿了臀后一片。滚烫的穴得不到抚慰，欲望充斥全身。

“我也难受……丞丞”

范丞丞浅笑，双手包拢住黄明昊的胯下之物，指腹轻轻擦过顶端，坏心思地绕着圈，指尖很快沾染上一丝黏腻。

黄明昊哪里受得了这般刺激，颤抖不止地喘息。

“嗯……啊丞…丞丞，你……”

“我什么？”

后穴的空虚快要把他淹没，黄明昊也顾不上羞耻。握住小小丞上下撸动，微微用力，感受着它的轻微脉动。

黄明昊的掌心软软的，摸得范丞丞欲火烧地愈发强烈。

“想要……”

黄明昊的声音已经软软酥酥，忍耐到了极限。范丞丞压着火，装作听不懂：

“想要什么？”

他将黄明昊面对着墙，搂住腰，脱下裤子。奔涌而出的透明液体顺着大腿滑落，粉色穴口一张一合。

伸入一根手指，抚过穴中褶皱。很快，整根没入，透明液体浸润。慢慢地抽出，到穴口再插入，手指很细，根本满足不了黄明昊。

“想要丞丞插……嗯…哈啊……插进来……啊”

范丞丞扭过黄明昊的头，再次吻上他的唇。

又加了一根手指，速度更快地深入再抽出。穴内液体分泌更加地不受控制，滴滴答答洒落在地上。

“啊……嗯啊嗯……想要……插进来……啊啊……”

“你这么想要我，当初怎么走了也不说声再见？我不信你不喜欢我。”范丞丞眸子一冷，停下手指的动作。

突然的暂停强行拉回黄明昊飘上云端的思绪，后穴不满地收缩着。

“没……来得及”

“没来得及是吗？留张纸条有那么难吗？”

范丞丞憋了这么久，一下全部爆发。

掰开黄明昊嫩白的两瓣臀肉，早就硬挺发烫到不行的小小丞，直直抵在湿淋淋的穴口。一个有力度的向前挺进，炙热的性器，猛地撑开皱褶，填满身下人湿润的后穴。

突如其来的进入，惹得黄明昊一颤。带着微微痛感与更强烈快感的电流，从后穴传导至每一个神经元，仰头难耐地喘息。

“啊…嗯丞丞……轻…轻点啊”

晶莹的泪珠滑落眼角，淌过绯红的脸颊，不知是因为快感还是因为愧疚。

是啊，留个纸条又能有多难。

范丞丞慢慢顶胯抽送着，温软的穴肉是除夕夜里最惊心动魄的美，交错纵横的娇媚喘息，荡在范丞丞的耳畔，燃烧着仅存的一丝理智。

黄明昊的每一声淫乱，都在挑战范丞丞的忍耐，像是心口被轻轻抓挠，再也无法不理会。索性再掰开几分臀瓣，好让性器更加深入，速度也提升几个等级。

被越来越快地速度顶弄着的黄明昊无力地捏着拳头，想要抓着什么却什么也抓不住。

高潮的雷鸣由远而近，他无意识地抚慰胯下硬着的器官。

身后范丞丞感受到他越收越紧的穴肉，再次挑逗胸前粉红，蹂躏着，转着圈。

后穴，性器与乳尖，三重快感迸发。

“丞丞……啊……哈……要到……到了”

“等……等我一起”

他们头顶散开烟花，伴随着震耳欲聋的声音。

是新年来了吗，是的吧。

范丞丞抽出性器，抵在穴口。再以浑身的力气插入，直击黄明昊的敏感点，将温热的精液注入已经松软酥麻的后穴。

“啊……啊啊啊……”

黄明昊已经说不出话，精液射出后，只剩几声含糊的呻吟。被内射的他浑身颤抖着，如果没有范丞丞搂在腰上的手，只怕下一秒就会瘫软在地。

眼神迷离，聚焦不稳。

“刚才……是不是有人在放烟花。”

范丞丞揉了揉黄明昊的软毛：“嗯，还要去管？”

黄明昊摇了摇头：“我记得小时候，你喜欢牵着我的手……在烟花下奔跑。”

“那长大了也一样可以。”

一样可以牵着你的手在烟花下奔跑，只要你不逃走。

ps：禁止燃放烟花爆竹，保护环境，人人有责。

——————————————————

富强民主文明和谐  
自由平等公正法治  
爱国敬业诚信友善


End file.
